


My Sister.

by Shadow_Overlord



Series: The Adventures of Hilda [2]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Hilda has a sister, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Overlord/pseuds/Shadow_Overlord
Summary: Sequel to Hair. Through a series of events, Hilda meets Juni, the little sister she didn't even know existed.





	1. Chapter 1

The woman opened her door to a young girl of about 14 in a Sparrow Scouts uniform and a... Blue cat?  
"Hello ma'am. I'm selling cookies as part of a Sparrow Scouts fundraiser. All proceeds go to the Trolberg Children's Hospital. Would you like to buy some?" Frida asked politely. "If you buy at least three cookies, I'll let you pet my friend here."  
A few minutes later, Frida was walking down the sidewalk, the cat on her head and a few more bucks in her collection bag.  
"I don't understand you. I mean, why a cat of all things?"  
"Cats are cute." The feline responded. "They like to cuddle and they make good companions."  
"So does Twig. I don't understand why you don't change into a Deer Fox."  
"I tried. Had to change back to a human when Twig tried mounting me. Probably shouldn't have turned into a Deer Fox during Deer Fox mating season." Frida scoffed.  
"Whatever. Can you please get off? I don't want to explain to my parents why I'm covered in blue hair." The cat sighed, looking around to make sure nobody was watching before leaping off Frida's head, morphing into a blue haired girl. "So anyway, want to come over and discuss what our next badge will be?"  
"Can't." Hilda sighed. "I have a lesson with the librarian." Shortly before Hilda's thirteenth birthday, the blue haired girl had taken up lessons in witchcraft. It had gotten to the point that Hilda even knew the librarian's name. A shocking accomplishment considering how mysterious the woman liked to be. Frida sighed.  
"Probably better that I check up on David anyway, make sure he hasn't gotten kidnapped by caterpillars again." She shuddered as she recalled that memory.  
"Alright then." With that, Hilda proceeded to morph into a blue crow. "Be seeing you!" She cawed, before taking flight. Frida waved before continuing on.

X

Juni walked out of the clothing store wearing brand new jeans, boots, a T-Shirt, a new coat, a winter hat, and a pair of mittens (After making up an excuse to the sales clerk as to why a seven year old was buying clothes on her own.). She sighed, happy to finally be in some clothes more befitting of the chilly Autumn weather. She walked around the streets of Trolberg, hoping to simply run into the half sister she had been desiring to meet for so long. This was easier said than done, considering the most interesting thing she saw during this walk was a blue crow flying overhead. She huffed, deciding to try the park. She walked around a little, taking in the sights. Being imprisoned in your own house for practically your whole life can allow someone to have a better sense of wonder towards the outside world. She looked on until the sun had began to set, at which point her stomach growled loudly. She whimpered, spotting a diner close by. She ran to it, rushing inside. Luckily for her, the womam at the counter didn't even raise an eyebrow at a seven year old girl by herself. Juni ordered a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. It was probably the first time she would actually be able to stomach food that was given to her. By the time she left the diner, it was dark outside. She began to walk across the road, but froze in the middle of the street when she saw headlights approach...

X

"Honestly Hilda, I don't know why you need to spend so much time at the library." Johanna murmured as she drove down the quiet streets of Trolberg. "You don't need to study THAT much for school."  
"It's actually a more personal project." Hilda sighed. "Sorry you had to pick me up. Kinda lost track of time."  
"It's alright sweetie. I actually enjoy a nice nighttime drive. Now, what do you want for dinner?" Hilda opened her mouth to answer, but choked when she saw someone in the road.  
"LOOK OUT!!" Johanna looked forward and slammed her foot on the break. The car screeched as it slowed. The figure, a little girl, stared like a deer in headlights as the care struck her, knocking her flat on her back. Hilda and her Mum burst out of the car to see if she was alright  
"Oh my word..." Mum murmured in shock.  
"She's okay Mum!" Hilda called as she subtly used magic to check the girl's condition. "Nothing serious, maybe some bruises, and a small head wound, but other than that I don't think she needs a hospital." Johanna sighed in relief. "But Mum, we can't just leave her here."  
"Alright Hilda, Let's put her in the car. We can treat the poor girl at home and find out who she is." Hilda lifted Juni's unconcious form into the back seat, before jumping into the front, worried about the mystery girl as her Mum continued driving...


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna sighed as she finished treating Juni's burnt hand, wondering how the poor girl had gotten to the state she was in. She had a few scars across her back, and she was skinny enough that Johanna could tell she was underfed. She sighed as she looked over the unconscious girl once more, before turning to see Hilda.  
"Hilda! It's very rude to go through someone's stuff like that!" Johanna scolded.  
"Sorry Mum, just trying to find something that can help identify her." She pulled a crumpled picture from amongst Juni's things. "I mean, it can never... Hurt... To..." Hilda trailed off as she stared at the picture, her eyes widening and her hands trembling.  
"Hilda? What's wrong honey?" Hilda dropped the picture, jerking to her feet and breathing heavily as she stumbled toward the bathroom. Johanna picked up the picture. She turned it over, and her face paled. The picture was of Hilda's father, a horrid man Johanna had promised Hilda she would never lay eyes on again. Why did this girl have his picture!?  
"Um, excuse me, Mum?" Alfur's tiny voice called. "Um, I hate to inturrupt, but I think Hilda's having a panic attack. She's vomiting." Johanna rushed to the bathroom to find Hilda doubled over the toilet, heaving.  
"Hilda..." Johanna murmered worriedly, stroking Hilda's hair in an attempt to sooth her. After a few minutes, Hilda lifted her head, her eyes glossy. Shuddering, her eyes wandered to a picture in her Mum's hand. Hilda whiped her mouth snatching the picture and charging into the living room. A quick bolt of magic was all that was needed. Juni awoke with a start, clutching her head as she stared around the living room, her eyes resting on Hilda as silence filled the room, Johanna watching from the doorway.  
"...Hi..." Juni's greeting shattered the silence. Hilda breathed heavily. "I... I was looking for you..."  
"Who are you?" Hilda's voice was uncharacteristically cold and heavy.  
"I'm Juni."  
"Okay Juni, you'de better tell me why you were looking for me, and why you have a picture of my father before I make things REALLY ugly!" Juni muttered something. "What?" A little louder, but still not intelligible. "Speak up!" Juni looked Hilda dead in the eye.  
"He's my father too." Hilda's angry expression turned to one of shock as Johanna gasped. Silence filled the room, unnerving as Hilda tried to fins her words...  
Johanna's yell filled the room as Hilda fainted from shock.

X

Hilda muttered under her breath as she awoke in her bed, raising her hand to shield herself from the sunlight streaming through her window. She sat up, scratching Twig under the chin affectionately as she left her room, yawning as she stumbled into the kitchen.  
"Mum, I had the weirdest dream. We hit a girl with the car, and when she woke up, she claimed she was my sister..." Hilda opened her eyes to see Juni sitting at the table. "...Oh..."  
"Hilda, after breakfast, I'd like to talk to you about our... Guest..." Johanna whispered so that Juni wouldn't hear. Hilda nodded, sitting at the table as her Mum served her and Juni breakfast. They ate in awkward silence. Juni opened her mouth several times, but fell short of actually saying anything. When they were done, Juni found herself enamored by Twig, which gave Hilda and Mum time to talk.  
"Hilda, I want you to know I'm just as surprised of this whole situation as you are."  
"I don't know how to feel about this Mum... I don't know how to feel about HER..." Hilda sighed. "But I know we can't just throw her out on the street."  
"I know Hilda..." Johanna pondered. "I suppose she can move into the guest room. We never use it anyway." She placed her hands on Hilda's shoulders. "Sweetie, I know this is hard to process, but she's your sister. I'm asking you to give her a chance."   
"Okay Mum."  
"Good." Johanna smiled, handing Hilda a few hundreds. "Take her out shopping, get her some stuff for her room. Think of this as a bonding experience."

X

"Do you hate me?" Juni asked as Hilda led her down the street.  
"No, I don't hate you. Why would you think that."  
"You just seem to be a bit distant, that's all." Hilda sighed.  
"I'm just in the middle of prcessing this whole situation. You pretty much came out of nowhere."  
"Oh..."  
"How did you get out anyway?" Juni was silent for a moment.  
"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy."  
"I've been in a lot of crazy situations. Remind me to introduce you to Alfur." Juni sighed.  
"I used magic." Hilda stopped dead in her tracks, her gaze falling to Juni. "What?"  
"...Okay, when we're done here, we need to have a very serious talk. Come on." With that, Hilda continued on, dragging her confused sister behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure it's okay?" Juni asked as she looked the rug over.  
"Yes. Mum gave me this money to spend on you. Pick whatever you want for your room." Juni cocked her head, then hoisted the rug out of the basket. Hilda had to catch her when she nearly fell over, helping her put it in the shopping cart. They were about to move on when the sound of laughter stopped them.  
"Babysitting ain't so easy, is it Hildie?" Hilda sighed, smacking her forehead on the handle of the shopping cart.   
"Oh lord..." She straightened up. "What do you want Greg?" Hilda muttered as a boy with messy blonde hair appeared.   
"Come on babe, don't be like that."  
"I am not your 'babe'. Never have been, never will be." Greg rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway Hildie, I see you landed a babysitting gig. Told ya you wouldn't laugh with that librarian."  
"One, this is my sister. Two, my name is Hilda. And three," She stomped on Greg's toes, then shoved him with the cart as he grabbed his foor in pain, knocking him to the floor. "You're a perverted freak!" She took Juni's hand and pushed the cart with a huff.  
"What... Just happened?"  
"Here's my first bit of sisterly advice." Hilda murmered. "Don't associate with Greg. He's trouble. Only moved here a year ago and his rap sheet's already longer than our house is tall."

X

"Aaand there!" Johanna exclaimed as she finished hanging the curtains. "Looks lovely!"  
"You didn't have to do this." Juni murmered. "Buy me this stuff I mean."  
"Nonsense dear. I'm not going to put you out on the streets and I'm certainly not sending you back to your father. And besides, I think a room decorated to your liking will help you to forget about living with him." She breathed a sigh. "Now then, how about I make us all some lunch."

X

"Have you perhaps considered... Changing your hair color when you transform?" Alfur suggested as he glanced up at the blue python spread lazily across the bed. "It would make you a lot less noticeable."  
"Alfur that wasss one of the firssst thingsss I tried when I learned to transssform." Hilda hissed. "But I can't. No matter what ssspell, counterssspell, or potion I try, I can't change my hair color. Even hair dye hasss no effect. Whatever my dad did to my hair, I can't reverssse it. Even the librarian wasss at a losss."  
"Oh my, really?" The snake nodded. "I must write a report on thi-"  
"NO!" Hilda barred her fangs, frightening the elf. "...Sssorry. But the only reassson you know about my dad wasss becaussse I didn't notice you when I told Frida..." She narrowed her eyes, then promptly morphed back into a human. "Sorry, but all that hissing was starting to bother me... Anyway, it's not that I don't trust you Alfur. But my dad was always a very private matter to me and Mum. I'd rather not get the elf community involved."  
"I understand." Alfur sighed. "I suppose my report on Juni will have to suffice."  
"You already wrote a report on Juni!?"  
"Oh yes! A very detailed one. Although I suppose I might have to edit her reason for suddenly popping up into your life so that it doesn't explicitly mention your father... Do you think 'family issues' will suffice?"  
"Alfur-" Hilda was inturruped when Juni stumbled into the room, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "...How long have you been there?"  
"You were... A snake?" Hilda stared for a second, then used magic to yank Juni into the room, shutting the door in the process. Juni landed on the bed with a thump, looking up at Hilda in wonder. "You can use magic! Does that mean you're a-" Juni's lips were magically sealed shut.  
"Here's my second piece of sisterly advice." Hilda began. "You do not go around telling people you're a witch. Trolberg doesn't take to kindly to things that aren't normal, and I don't want Witch Hunters knocking down our door. Understand?" Juni nodded silently, then seemed to think about something, before pointing to Hilda's hair. She sighed. "Everyone thinks I dye my hair, and with the exception of a few people, they're going to continue thinking that." Hilda shook her head. "Even Mum doesn't know I'm a witch. It's not that I don't trust her, but she worries enough about me already." Hilda released the seal on Juni's mouth. "Now, why were you eavesdropping at my door?" Juni blinked.  
"Oh! I came to tell you lunch is almost ready!" Hilda nodded, standing up to walk out of the room. "Um, Hilda?" Hilda stopped with a sigh.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you... Teach me be a witch?" Hilda gave her a look. "I know I can use magic... But I'm not really good at it, you know?" Hilda sighed.   
"I'll think about it, okay?" Juni nodded, getting up to follow Hilda.


End file.
